Would You Mind If I Hurt You
by dannixbabee
Summary: Ange and Justin seem perfect from the outside. Little does everyone know, Justin is crazy and sadistic. Not so innocent, right? Ange is determined on making Justin pay for the abuse that he has caused her. Based on 'What Have You Done'-Within Temptation


A/N: I AM SO SORRY THAT I HAVENT UPDATED MY WADEYPOO STORIES. I had this huge family problem but it's okay now and I'm back on FF. I wasn't really inspired today with any lemon stories so I decided to make a sad short story. For every Within Temptation song, I think of Randy Orton haha. But, there are a lot of Randy Orton stories and not enough Angel ones, so I'm making this a Justin Gabriel one! I love that werewolf 3 I'm thinking of making a prequel along with this one. We'll see. WARNINGS: terrible abuse and attempted murder. VERY ANGSTY.

"Would you mind if I hurt you? Understand that I need to. Wish I had other choices than to harm the one I love." Justin Gabriel whispered into the pierced ears of his girlfriend of two years. He stared at her beauty, admiring her long light brown locks, her matching hazel eyes and her soft tanned skin which looked very much like his own. His friends had always joked that the couple looked like each other and that they were secretly related. Of course, this was not possible because she was David Otunga's younger sister. Yes, he was dating his co-workers little sister. It's like the female version of 'My Best Friend's Brother' by Victoria Justice. Not only that, but she is the ex girlfriend of The New Nexus' leader, CM Punk.

Justin's thoughts were interrupted when his girlfriend cried out, "Please Justin, I love you."

Justin grinned, "I know I better stop trying. I know that there's no denying, I won't show mercy on you now." Justin replied. He stared at her blood shot eyes and stroked her bleeding cheek, carefully so he wouldn't make the wound worse.

Ange fought through the bonds as Justin continued to whisper, "I know I should stop believing, I know that there's no retrieving. It's over now."

"Justin, Paul…" Ange pleaded, hoping that his real name would bring out what little mercy he had left. Ange knew that Justin Gabriel was her soul mate and she would do anything for him, unfortunately Justin also knew this. No matter how many times that Justin beat her, she always went back to him. No one knew the real Justin, all they saw was this attractive, well-dressed man who is fulfilling his dreams. He cared for education, he was straight-edge, he loved his fans and his friends and his family, he's religious and spiritual, he has many achievements and he is probably the nicest person that anyone will ever meet. Of course, he is perfect. Any spectator would see that, but no one saw the inside.

Ange couldn't deny that Justin was very good to her, but she also had to admit that he was crazy. There was no denying that Justin was a bit, bipolar in an almost insane way. Justin has done many bad, bad things to Ange. She was vulnerable and an easy target, she wouldn't stand up for herself and Justin used this to his advantage. He took every chance he got to abuse her and beat to a bloody pulp. He has done everything from giving a black eye all the way to throwing her onto the cold and rainy streets with nothing to wear. Of course this he's not always like this, he has his amazing moments. Sometimes he would surprise her with rose petals and they would make passionate love or he might use his massaging skills to calm her down after a match.

All the fear that she felt all those times that he's abused her in the past was nothing compared to the fear she felt at that moment. Justin has never been so calm about his anger and he has never taken it to this level. He has never been possessive or jealous, until now. She continued to explain to him that there was nothing going on between her and Phil but he just wouldn't believe it. All she had simply done that day was congratulate him on his win and chat about other things. She and Phil were together for almost six years but that was all over and they would never be anything more than best friends.

"Why are you doing this?" Ange asked, staring up at Justin's torture device that he would soon use on the small brunette.

Justin blew on the laser and replied without ever looking down at her, "I've been waiting for someone like you. But now you are slipping away."

"Please Justin, I didn't do anything with Phil! I love you!" Ange screamed.

Justin grinned at her psychotically and asked, "Why does fate make us suffer?"

Ange scrunched her forehead, she had no idea what he was talking about but listened as he answered his own question, "There's a curse between us, between me and you." With that, he lowered the branding laser onto Ange's naked body but hesitated, he still wasn't sure what he would brand and where.

An idea sparked into Justin's head, causing him to grin. "Don't move, unless you want to get hurt even more." Justin warned before rolling her onto her back and began to burn letters into her unmodified skin.

Nothing but screams left the townhouse which Justin had bought, just for the two of them. Painful wouldn't began to describe the amount of pain that she was feeling at that very moment. It took all of the power in her body to not move, she knew that moving would only cause Justin to mess up and he would end up causing more pain. It only took five minutes but it felt like a lifetime, five minutes of intense pain. You would think that Ange's history of hardcore matches would make up for the pain, it didn't come close. She couldn't believe that Justin would go so far as to branding her in order to show ownership.

"Ah, it's beautiful." Justin commented as he stared at his master piece. "I'll untie you so you can see the finished product at the mirror." Justin said, untying his crying girlfriend.

Ange quickly stood up and turned around so that she could see the brand that Justin had done. She gasped and immediately regretted her first thought, it was somewhat beautiful. Justin had carved a master piece into her upper back, but it was ugly at the same time because of the red that was showing under burned layers of her skin. Her back had a beautiful design of angel wings with the words, "Angel will always be with Ange" in the middle. Ange was surprised at the way Justin referred to himself as 'Angel'. Everyone called him either PJ or Angel but Ange never called him Angel, Angel was her nick name since her real name is Ange which translates to Angel in French. It only made Justin and her more compatible, two angels meeting and falling in love.

Justin walked up behind her and kissed her neck as he began to clean the brand proudly. "I'll always be with you, Ange." Justin whispered before kissing the side of her neck once again.

Ange hiccupped a cry and replied, "I know, Justin." She whispered back. Now she had to think of an excuse to why she wouldn't be able to wrestle for the next few weeks in fear of infection. Vince would be extremely angry if his most demanded Diva would have to take time off just because she got a brand.

It was almost liked Justin was reading her mind because he replied; "I will tell Vince that you fell and injured yourself."

"But I'm not injured." Ange replied, wishing she hadn't.

Justin rolled his eyes then quickly grabbed her left leg and twisted it, causing Ange to scream out. "Now you're injured." Justin said, smiling before he continued to clean her brand.

Tears filled her eyes, she was no longer focusing on the physical pain. She was focused now on how the fuck she got herself into this relationship and how she was going to get out. 'I'll get him back' she thought, one day he will pay for what he's done to her.


End file.
